Merchants and other store owners have point of sale (POS) terminals and POS systems that accept check or payment card payments from consumers for goods and services. Brick-and-mortar merchants, in particular, generate paper receipts when finalizing payment transactions for consumers. Merchants consequently incur increased operating costs when having to print paper receipts for every payment transaction.